


莫力波克

by guantasanqiershiyi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Monster sex, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantasanqiershiyi/pseuds/guantasanqiershiyi
Summary: 波克布林與伴侶莫力布林、摯友蜥蜴戰士居住於北邊古鯨化石，每天過著無憂無慮的有愛生活，直到百年後某位海利亞人毫無徵兆的從天而降......
Relationships: Moblin(s)/Bokoblin(s)





	莫力波克

**Author's Note:**

> ◎莫力布林x波克布林，邪教慎入！  
> ◎避雷針：有H、災厄林克梗、無性別cp（非BG/BL）  
> ▲內有怪和怪為愛鼓掌，無法接受請止步！！！  
> 

北境火山區附近，有一座巨大的古鯨化石，既堅固又富有歷史意義，雖然多數的波克布林通常都住在由大樹或木樁搭建起來的營地，但這個波克布林不同，牠非常喜愛由古鯨化石的地盤，也就是「家」，因為這裡不是只有牠一個怪，還有莫力布林與蜥蜴戰士。

據說翻越右側的山峰就能到達鼓隆族的村落，但波克布林還真沒見過傳說中的鼓隆族，他們貌似離不開與岩漿為伍，所以也沒想過翻山越嶺來到這裡，這樣好！波克布林感到萬分慶幸。

極少有旅人會經過這裡，百年間也就十根指頭就能算完的人數吧？印象中他們都是騎馬奔騰而去，然而半年前，牠遇到了一個海利亞人，從此以後便是波克布林噩夢的開始

還記得那個海利亞人拿著據說名為畫冊的東西，步步靠近古鯨化石，一副要對牠們的「家」做出什麼怪異舉動的猥瑣樣，遠遠的，波克布林就發現那個海利亞人的舉止異常了，當牠確定海利亞人真的把目標鎖定在「家」之後，波克布林立刻吹響號角，然後抓起武器衝向那名海利亞人，牠，要保衛家園！

波克布林迅速搭箭拉弓，一氣呵成，幸好射不到三箭，旅人就嚇得逃之夭夭了，當莫力布林和蜥蜴戰士趕來時，那個圖謀不軌的海利亞人早就策馬逃掉了，牠們追趕在旅人深後叫了幾聲、跳了幾下，但沒打算真的追過去殺了他，畢竟牠們攻擊的目的只是為了防止賊人入侵家園。

傍晚，波克布林與莫力布林、蜥蜴戰士在營火邊圍成一圈，唱唱跳跳的，好不快樂，波克布林看著深愛的同伴們如此歡樂的模樣，不禁感到萬分幸福，感謝加儂大人，給予牠們百年來的和平，牠由衷地感謝著⋯⋯

今天很幸運，莫力布林獵到兩隻奧爾汀鴕鳥，蜥蜴戰士則抓了牠自己最愛吃的耐火鳳蝶當飯後點心，波克布林將頂級禽肉插在棍子上燒烤，肉都還沒全熟，牠們的口水就已經流滿地了，牠們分享著美味可口的禽肉，咿咿啊啊地發出滿足聲。

入夜之後，莫力布林一如往常將牠舉起來，重重摔在地上，使波克布林一陣強烈的頭昏眼花，莫力布林強健而高大的身板將牠壓在身下，大爪扒掉牠胯下的兜襠布。

波克布林甚至來不及反應，後穴就已經被對方的犄角狠狠插入了，牠痛得不斷尖叫，四肢的爪子狠狠紮入泥地，莫力布林過於粗暴的撞擊無疑傷到了牠的腸壁，但身體卻達到前所未有的滿足，從牠們開始交往的第一天起，每晚都是這樣纏綿到天亮的，波克布林腸壁和後穴的傷總是好不了，新傷與舊疤交織，象徵著牠與莫力布林轟烈的愛情，痛雖痛，但這傾注兩怪情感的痕跡，牠十分珍惜。

莫力布林也是那般愛著波克布林，牠野蠻的個性、暴力的性愛，也只有波克布林能忍受，戰鬥時牠還會把波克布林當投石器扔出去，而波克布林甘之如飴，這是專屬於牠們倆的聯手戰鬥，別的怪不會懂，即使是牠們共同的摯友蜥蜴戰士也不會明白，就算強大如萊尼爾也無法理解。

莫力布林扣住波克布林的腰肢，頭上犄角不斷進出牠的後穴，每次都整根沒入，捅到牠所能及的最深處，波克布林則已一整晚的尖叫，來表達超越身體能承受的性愛所帶來的甜蜜及疼痛，直到飛越天際的奧爾龍出現，破曉的光束照射在交纏的兩怪身上，莫力布林才拔出自己的犄角，停止在波克布林身上施暴。

最後莫力布林將長長的鼻子插入波克布林的嘴裡，喉嚨的粗大物體令牠作嘔，但波克布林依然眷戀不捨地含著，因為每當莫力布林把鼻子伸進牠的口腔，就表示為這次的性事劃上句點，噢⋯⋯牠有長長的鼻子和犄角，而我有短短的鼻子和犄角，我們真是天作之合，不僅膚色一樣，傳說中的最萌身高差，也完美地在我們身上呈現了。

但波克布林不知道的是，那將是牠們安詳的最後一夜，因為某個巨大的危機正悄悄地接近牠們。

波克布林永遠無法忘記那個恐怖的海利亞人，他乘著滑翔翼從天而降，身上穿著褐色布料和白色獸毛、腹部和手腳紋著紫色圖騰、戴著遠古獸骨頭飾的男人，腰間還掛著一塊散發邪惡藍光的詭異石板，從骨血中，波克布林立刻感應到加儂大人與這個海利亞人的血海深仇，不止如此，各地的同伴們也曾遭到這男人的惡意屠殺，從同類的心電感應中，波克布林感受到了這殘忍且悲慟的感受，弒君滅族之仇，不共戴天。

牠第一時間抓起弓和箭連續射向入侵者，不愧是在怪界惡名昭彰的海拉魯流氓，林克名無表情地揚起手中大劍猛攻向這群怪，一邊用左手舉盾隔開撲面而來的箭。

莫力布林舉起龍骨棍和盾，蜥蜴戰士也手持三叉飛旋鏢加入戰局，突如其來的林克徹底破壞了牠們原本和平的日子，波克布林定睛一看，心頭無法抑制湧出的驚懼，牠發覺林克拿的是全套的獸神武器，意味著這男人才剛殘殺完幾個萊尼爾，波克布林的肝臟顫抖著，連怪之中最為強大的萊尼爾都慘遭海拉魯流氓的毒手，那牠們幾個，又怎可能逃得過這個死劫呢？

弓與箭持續在發射，但波克布林卻無法抑制灰心喪志的心情，牠深深望了伴侶莫力布林，以及摯友蜥蜴戰士一眼⋯⋯不！牠要擊退海拉魯流氓，並拯救愛怪(人)與摯友，波克布林以肝臟之名發誓，一定會傾盡全力守護牠們！

只見莫力布林抬腳踩向林克，給那傢伙重重地一擊，林克閃避不及滾到了旁邊，原本莫力布林打算再給他一腳的，但林克卻馬上站起來一個後空翻閃過，接著就對牠猛烈突擊，用獸神大劍砍得莫力布林嚴重殘血，血條只剩薄薄一層。

波克布林止不住肝臟的害怕，為愛奮發，又是一陣連射，好不容易才射中林克一箭。

蜥蜴戰士也不停吐著舌頭、揮著飛旋鏢力戰海拉魯流氓，本次的家園保衛戰，蜥蜴戰士也同樣帶著必須打敗林克決心在戰鬥，牠抓準林克抵擋木箭攻擊的空檔，吐舌打中海拉魯流氓暴露的側腹，太好了！照這個方式打下去，一定能戰勝他！

然而當林克只剩一半的心心時，他以驚人的速度從口袋掏出一盤打了馬賽克的噁心菜餚，波克布林看得目瞪口呆，那種「食物」，任何一種怪都不會吃的，這個海利亞人居然可以一口吞下，更誇張的是，林克的心心居然還恢復了四個！

吃飽後的海拉魯流氓滿足地露出一絲淺笑，轉身就用靜止器鎖住蜥蜴戰士，並高舉獸神大劍連續攻擊動彈不得的蜥蜴戰士。

波克布林急得尖叫著射箭，然而距離不夠，半分也傷不到林克，牠只得搖晃著身子衝過去，準備來個近身射箭，可是當靜止器解鎖後，蜥蜴戰士立即發出一聲悲鳴，原地死去，只留下牠的爪子、犄角和尾巴。

波克布林完全無法置信，就在林克天降的前一刻，牠們還有說有笑地鬧著彼此，這才不到一個小時，林克就在牠面前殺了牠最要好的朋友，波克布林朝海拉魯流氓衝去，牠要替蜥蜴戰士討回公道，但林克完全沒把牠放在眼裡，一個盾反就把波克布林撞飛。

弓與箭被甩個老遠，波克布林掙扎著站起來，連滾帶爬想過去撿，但林克早先一步把附近的木箭撿個精光，然後俐落張開萊尼爾的獸神弓，多麼驚人的臂力啊！獸神弓可是連普通萊尼爾都拉不開的弓，只有被加儂大人選中的白鬃萊尼爾才有那個能耐，果然，人不可貌相，看起來弱不禁風的海拉魯流氓根本不是牠能匹敵的⋯⋯

波克布林絕望地想著，被獸神弓射中的傷害超乎牠的預期，已經不是光靠毅力就能再次站起來抵抗的，波克布林強撐著一口氣，抱著要與林克拼個你死我活的決心，不要命地衝過去。

此時，莫力布林忽然衝過來，從背後襲擊了林克，血條見底的牠做出最後垂死掙扎，波克布林幾乎感動得要哭出來，牠還活著！莫力布林還活著！

莫力布林一手抓起波克布林甩過林克頭頂，一手抓著龍骨棍上前奮戰，牠一聲仰天長嘯，要波克布林自行逃走，快走吧！親愛的波克布林，我會用僅剩的性命守護你，快逃離這可憎的海拉魯流氓吧！

能把自己撞飛的，永遠就只有牠的愛——莫力布林，波克布林東倒西歪地從地上爬起來，逃走？或許現在牠能逃走的最後機會了，但波克布林可不會這麼做，因為莫力布林還在那裡啊！牠們的「家」是這裡啊！這兩件事實是不能因為歹人林克的破壞而被改變的。

殘血的莫力布林一把抓過落在蜥蜴戰士遺骸的飛旋鏢，無論如何都要拼死一搏，但林克以堅固的獸神盾擋在身前，往左側跳觸發林克時間，海拉魯流氓將武器切換成獸神槍，無情地對著莫力布林猛烈突擊。

隨著牠的仰天長嘯，莫力布林被刺倒在地，完全敵不過林克而慘死，作為一個怪，莫力布林只留下兩顆牙齒、微微跳動的湖綠色肝臟，以及令波克布林眷戀萬分的——長長的犄角。

莫力布林倒下後，林克還尤嫌不解氣地對著莫殘骸早已消逝空氣戳個不停，可想而知，如果莫力布林的屍體還在那裡，一定會被那把獸神槍刺得滿是窟窿

憤怒和悲痛達到最高點，令波克布林瀕臨崩潰，這世界上不會再有那麼愛牠的生物了，莫力布林是牠的一切，牠們是天生的一對，但這個與加儂大人做對的海拉魯流氓卻見不得牠們好，從加儂大人的記憶中，波克布林感知道了過往⋯⋯

林克為了奪回海拉魯王國和薩爾達公主而跑來砍殺牠們，在海利亞人看來，他對王國的忠心和對公主的情誼一定可歌可泣，他的名聲肯定足以流芳百世。

然而波克布林看到的卻不是這樣，這個海利亞人冷血、殘酷且無情，牠能嗅出林克身上的裝備有著萊尼爾遺骸的味道，難道他把怪的遺骸拿去強化裝備了嗎？就為了這種事，跑來大肆獵殺牠們嗎？

海拉魯流氓如此執著於拯救王國和公主，固然有他自己的理由，但是波克布林也有非守護不可的東西，牠又一次奮力衝向林克，摯愛和摯友都先走一步了，而這次，牠明白自己的死期將至。

林克從容回頭，反射性地拉弓射穿波克布林的頭顱，一箭斃命。

波克布林倒在距離海利亞人三步的距離，帶著無限的怨念和遺憾消逝於風中，死前牠看到林克撿起了莫力布林的肝臟、牙齒，還有那根犄角，不行啊！不要碰莫力布林的犄角！然而波克布林已經死了，因此只能眼睜睜看著海利亞人把犄角放入口袋，然後又調頭去撿蜥蜴戰士的殘骸。

血紅之月還沒到，但波克布林已經等不及了。

他為什麼要對我們趕盡殺絕？我們不過是想守護「家」而已，林克擅自闖入，還來屠殺我們，加儂大人啊！請幫幫我們！請給我們一個的機會，我要報復海拉魯流氓——林克！

夜晚降臨，林克還沒離開，而是爬上古鯨化石的頂端，因為他要等待奧爾龍現身，這樣才能獲得龍鱗等稀有材料。

也許是加儂聽到了波克布林的祈求，牠於死去的地方又活了過來，但這次是以骷髏的形式，左顧右盼了一下，牠見到了同樣化為骷髏的魔力布林和蜥蜴戰士，即使大家都面目全非，波克布林依然感到開心，沒有關係的，只要牠們還在一起，不管什麼樣的外貌都無所謂了。

莫力布林一發現波克布林就衝了過來，把牠的骨頭撞得散落一地，蜥蜴戰士也跳過來加入牠們，噢我的同伴們，我親愛的伴侶和朋友，讓我們永遠在一起吧，死亡不能使我們分離。

波克布林的骨頭自動凝聚起來，牠以骷髏手臂將頭顱接到頸椎骨上，雖然某種程度上算是復活了，波克布林還是不免感到惋惜，因為一見到陽光，牠們就得躲到陰暗的土壤裡了，這表示牠能跟莫力布林和蜥蜴戰士相處的時間急遽縮短。

作為安慰，莫力布林將犄角刺入波克布林的骨盆中，沒了肉體，牠們只能用這種方式交配，但波克布林對這個舉動沒有任何感受，因為已化為骷髏的牠們是沒有有神經的，可只要看著莫力布林的犄角在牠身上捅著，波克布林就心滿意足了，哪怕只是空虛而不完整莫力布林，只要能見上牠一面，波克布林也無所謂了。

嘿，我們都成了骷髏，並且住在同為骷髏的古鯨化石之下，其實也挺好的吧？莫力布林低沉的嗓音叫著，蜥蜴戰士率先發出贊同的咿咿呀呀，波克布林歪著頭殼，正想著要回應牠。

但波克布林還來不及回答，從古鯨化石的正上方忽然落下一個藍色的發光球體，莫力布林和蜥蜴戰士的頭上打了一個大問號，波克布林直覺不對勁，在這裡生活了這麼久，從來沒有過這種東西啊。

當牠們接近那顆球時，波克布林朝著那個東西踹了一腳，然而球體還沒來得及滾遠，就突然爆炸了！

波克布林感受到骨骸被炸得七零八落，頭顱也滾到草叢裡，牠看不見莫力布林，蜥蜴戰士也不見蹤影，牠們怎麼了？發生什麼了？

莫力布林看見大家都被炸彈彈飛骨骼，牠們甚至來不及凝聚骨頭，牠就看見另一顆散發藍光的方形體直直落到蜥蜴戰士的頭顱邊，然後方形體又爆炸了！該死的，那是什麼？莫力布林好不容易凝聚好骨頭，準備走過去將頭顱接上時，卻見到了牠們的世仇——林克，再次從天而降。

海拉魯流氓搶先一步舉起莫力布林的頭顱，跑向左側的萬丈深淵，而莫力布林的骨骼則苦苦追在他身後，不，不要！住手！你這該死的海利亞人！莫力布林低吼著，但林克當然頭也不回地繼續往懸崖跑去，然後將那顆頭骨扔下懸崖，還不忘踹了一腳，似乎在報復莫力布林曾經踹他的那腳似的

這就是波克布林看到的景象，當牠凝聚好骨頭，並接上頭骨後，牠才看到莫力布林和蜥蜴戰士的殘骸，牠們的犄角、牙齒和爪子躺在冷冰冰的地上，但更冷的是那又一次湧上的悲慟情緒，無法原諒，大家都死過一次了，好不容易復活卻又要被殺死，為什麼這男人如此殘忍？

最讓波克布林驚懼的是，林克手上拿的東西，牠認得的，那是莫力布林的腕骨，海拉魯流氓竟然、膽敢拿著莫力布林的殘骸？！波克布林衝向他，牠要把摯愛的骨頭奪回來，偷襲牠們得來不易的聚會不夠，還準備拿莫力布林的骨頭做什麼啊？

林克雙手握著那還在蠕動的怪物腕骨，狠狠打向骷髏波克布林，好不費吹灰之力就把牠的骨頭打散了，並追著那顆滾到一旁的頭顱。

多麼慘無人道的傢伙！他竟然拿著莫力布林的遺骨來追殺自己！波克布林痛心疾首，怎麼會有這種惡毒的生物存在著著？林克拿的可是牠的摯愛——莫力布林的骨頭啊！你到底為什麼要做出這麼殘忍的事？！加儂大人......加儂大人啊，我好怨恨......

在一聲慘叫中，林克拿著莫力布林的腕骨終結了波克布林，確定骷髏怪物通通都被消滅後，便馬上扔掉了莫力布林的腕骨，然後一個個將牠們的遺骸撿起來收進口袋。

差不多到了清晨的時候了，奧爾龍隨著一段旋律從天上飛來，林克急忙抓緊時間爬上古鯨化石，是時候來拿龍身上特有的材料了，時間真是恰恰好呢。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 加儂表示：等血紅之月幫你們復活......  
> 林克盤算：等血紅之月再去殺一波！  
> 我也不知道自己怎麼寫得出來，但看到莫力布林的簡介寫著「據說有時還會將波克布林抓起來扔出去」，不知不覺就產出這篇了⋯⋯


End file.
